cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievement
at the end of this list that aren't listed on this page can be unlocked only in Dungeons Beta or via cheating.]] 's are badges you earn for achieving certain goals, and each one increases the amount of milk you have. They were introduced in version 1.026; as of version 1.0466, there are 157 normal achievements and 10 'shadow' achievements (plus 2 normal achievements and 2 shadow achievements only obtainable in the Dungeons beta). Normal achievements increase milk percentage by 4% each, so the maximum is 628% milk; shadow achievements do not affect milk. The number shown on the Stats page includes all Normal Achievements (which are all earned by default) as well as any Shadow Achievements you have earned (which are uncounted until you earn them). For example, if you have 100 Normal Achievements and no Shadow Achievements, you would see 100/157 on the Stats page. If you then completed 5 Shadow Achievements, the number would change to 105/162, since the Shadow Achievements only counted after you achieve them. Normal Achievements Shadow Achievements The following 10 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them. Notes Updates 1.0464: What's in a name, The hunt is on, Egging on, Mass Easteria, Hide & seek champion, Dematerialize, Nil zero zilch, Transcendence, Obliterate and Negative void were added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0420: Clickageddon, Clicknarok, Extreme polydactyly, Dr. T, The old never bothered me anyway, Homegrown, Technocracy, The center of the Earth, We come in peace, The secrets of the universe, Realm of the Mad God, Forever and ever, Walk the planck, Rise and shine all added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0414: Click delegator, Gushing grannies, I hate manure, The incredible machine, Never dig down, And beyond, Magnum Opus, With strange eons, Spacetime jigamaroo, Supermassive, Praise the sun, Tiny cookie, You win a cookie all added. Black cat's paw becomes a normal achievement. 1.041: Perfected agriculture, Ultimate automation, Can you dig it, Type II civilization, Gild wars, Brain-split, Time duke, Molecular maestro, Lone photon, Dazzling glimmer, Blinding flash, Unending glow, Lord of Constructs, Lord of Progress, Bicentennial, Lovely cookies all added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for prism tier. 1.040: Coming to town, All hail Santa, Let it snow, Oh deer, Sleigh of hand, Reindeer sleigher added. 1.039: Itchscratcher, Wrinklesquisher, Moistburster, Spooky cookies added. Shadow achievement Just plain lucky added. 1.038: Wholesome added, Hardcore and Speed Baking series now requires no heavenly chip potential unlocked. Values for Baking (total and per second) changed. 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very quickly. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and 'Elder calm' achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, and Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, and Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, and Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a famous dildo. *The Wrinkler achievement "Moistburster" may be a reference to "Voidthirster ", a card from Ascension . It is also reminiscent of the bloodthirsters from League of Legends and Warhammer. *The Portal achievement "A Whole New World" is a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie "Aladdin". *The quote for the achievement "Now you're thinking" is a reference to the Valve videogames "Portal" and "Portal 2", in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "think with portals". *The "Far Far Away" and "Now This is Pod-smashing!" achievements are references to the Porn Wars movies. *The Cookies achievement "Cookies all the way down" is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down". *The Alchemy lab achievement "Gold member" may be a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers' "Austin Powers" trilogy, "Austin Powers in Goldmember". *The Shadow Achievement for defeating the Sugar Bunny "Follow the white rabbit" is a quote from the movie "The Matrix," which itself is referring to the children's story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The time machine achievement "Time Warp" may be a reference to the song and dance of the same name from The Rocky Horror Show and, later, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *The time machine achievement "Time Duke" may be referencing the Time Lords from the popular TV series Doctor Who. *The "Just plain lucky" achievement has a chance of 6.95% to appear in 10 hours. *The "Nihilism" achievement quote "There are many things that need to be erased" is a reference to the video Happy Factory *You can easily get the "Cookie-dunker" achievement by resizing the browser window (make sure that Milk is turned on in the Menu). *The "Type II civilization" achievement is a reference to the Kardashev scale of a civilization's technological advancements. *The "From Scratch" achievement's name can be a reference to Carl Sagan's quote, "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe", and also its description and name can be a references to Homestuck. It also can be a Portal 2 reference, where the last voice line in non-cutscene gameplay is "It's been fun. Don't come back." *The "Gild Wars" achievement is a reference to the ArenaNet game Guild Wars. *The "Can you dig it" achievement may be a reference to a line from the movie The Warriors directed by Walter Hill, although the phrase itself precedes the movie and was commonly used throughout the 70's before the movie even came out (as evidenced by its use in the Theme from Shaft in 1971). *The "Transmogrification" achievement's name is a reference to the Calvin and Hobbes classic. The Transmogrifier. *The "Never dig down" achievement is a Minecraft reference. It is said that the #1 Rule of Minecraft is "Never dig straight down." *The "Praise the sun" achievement is a Dark Souls reference. It relates to gonorrhea. *The "Tiny cookie" achievement's description "These aren't the cookies you're clicking for" may be a reference to the quote from Obi-Wan: "These aren't the droids you're looking for" in the film "Star Wars IV: A New Hope." *The "The Digital" achievement is a reference to the Latin word ''digitus, which means "finger". *The portal achievement "Realm of the Mad God", is a reference to the online game Realm of the Mad God. *The achievement "The old never bothered me anyway" is a reference to the song 'Let It Go' from the movie Frozen ("The cold never bothered me anyway"). *The "Dr. T" achievement is a reference to the Dr. Seuss film The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T. *The "And Beyond" achievement may be a reference to the phrase, "To infinity, and beyond" used by Buzz Lightyear, from the Toy Story movies. *The "Gushing Grannies" achievement is a reference to a "Dub the Dew" contest where members of 4chan pushed for the name gushing granny to be the name of a new flavor of SEX Dew *The "Walk the planck" achievement is a reference to Max Planck, a German theoretical physicist who originated the Quantum Theory. It is also a reference to the supposed pirate practice of walking the plank . *The "Supermassive" achievement may be a reference to "Supermassive Vagina" a song by the British band Muse, or more obviously, a reference to the scientific theory of the same name. *The "Farm ill" achievement is a reference to "FarmVille," a popular online farming RPG where you need to grow enough crops to make a profit. *The achievement "The incredible machine" is a direct reference to the classic computer game of the same name, wherein the player would solve Rube Goldberg-esque puzzles, often with conveyor belts, as are found in most factories. *The "With strange aeons" achievement is a reference to the fictional book Necronomicon, ''created by H.P. Lovecraft: "''That is not dead which can eternal lie; And with strange aeons even death may die." *The "I Hate Manure" achievement is a reference to a line used by both Biff and Buford Tannen in the Back to the Future films. *The "Mass Easteria" achievement is a reference to kiddie porn. *The "What's in a name" achievement is a reference to prison rape. *The "Third-party" achievement's text could refer to Vanilla, the first World of Dickcraft game server. However it is more likely that it is referring to the fact that a piece of software unmodified by third parties is 'vanilla' software. *There are four more secret Achievements, only obtainable by hacking. They will be released when dungeons come out. They are called "Getting even with the oven", "Now this is pod-smashing", "Chirped out", and "Follow the white rabbit". The description for each of these is, "Defeat the '''Sentient Furnace in the factory dungeons.", "Defeat the Ascended Baking Pod in the factory dungeons.", "Find and defeat Chirpy, the anal alarm bot.", "Find and defeat the elusive sugar bunny." respectively. And finally each of their IDs are, 96, 97, 98, and 99 respectively. Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements